bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Atlantic Express (Business)
Station Locations Due to the Proximity to the depot, I suspect (7) to be the Adonis Resort. Vae Infectus 17:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) (7) or (11) is possibly Hephaestus as it is most likely the oldest part of Rapture (it is the geothermal power plant). Vae Infectus 16:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :We could guess the numbered locations are anything, but we can't be sure of the layout of Rapture. As this is a video game, they don't always keep to a single idea and keep the maps straight with it. Game development can also mess up maps by placing maps differently and not updating some maps to match. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 19:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : It is possible that Hephaestus was a destination, as for whether it's a southern part, I don't know. All that can be deternined is that it's along the edge of the ocean floor bit that Rapture is built on, perhaps they'll put together a more complete map in Bioshock 3. They probably left the map incomplete to allow for areas they haven't come up with yet and to include areas that they didn't have time for, much like in the Star Trek series, they left the number of ship classes vague to allow for them to be added when needed. Vae Infectus 20:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : I suspect that (9) is the Welcome Centre as (at least in the multiplayer map of Dionysus Park), it is near it, according to a view from a window. : It may be posible because the Welcome Center may be near Fort Frolic (we can suppose it by looking at the signs outside during the first travel in bathysphere) and Fort Frolic was to be the entrance to Dionysus Park (according to the designers' comments in Deco Devolution). Pauolo 19:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: I believe that (10) is Minerva's Den due to MD being said to be near by Fontaine Futuristics, Point Prometheus and other science facilities. Tricksteroffools (talk) 03:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: When its been stated that the AE was a significant system for the City (Just_a_Fad) and likelky originally connecting most important parts of the City, this map is likely only a local subset of the whole system. On any real map you wouldnt leave off the names of all the other indicated locations (as people have to plan where they make connections to get somewhere, but the game writers didnt bother - its unimportant to the game flow). ::: 07:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) The_End_of_the_Line bought out ... I think that one of the locations could be Minerva's Den.ZanyDragon (talk) 03:58, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Extra lines on Atlantic Express map At first glance it would appear the the lines would represent buildings but looking at it, could it be lines representing districts? Or could it be lines where different trains could be transfered to different tracks? Any takes on this? Tricksteroffools (talk) 22:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The squared lines dont match the route indicator style, but neither are they complete outlines for an 'area'. It may have just been some artists idea to spiff it up (when in real life the essence of such diagrams is to NOT add things that complicate interpretation) . 06:54, March 6, 2015 (UTC)